flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
FlameClan/Roleplay
This page provides roleplay for all members of FlameClan. Archives: 1,' 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29' ---- Bluepaw woke to Silverstorm's screams, wondering was going on. The blue-gray tom brearily blinked, and then he padded out to see Wrenflight's body. "No..." he whispered. Too much death recently... too much death... Copperdusk stared mournfully at Wrenflight's body, while Solombra cocked her head, not really sure about what had actually happened. Frozenstream felt his sister stiffen beside him - and he let her do so, as he knew it would be hard for her to adjust to a life in FlameClan. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:36, June 16, 2015 (UTC) "He's dead." Silverstorm lifted her head. "Killed by a badger." Her own wounds still had streams of blood pouring out. "But he had one final wish...treat me with utmost respect." She shuffled her paws and then continued, "He never got to see his next litter of kits, those of which I am expecting." Wolfclaw rubbed against her mother, purring happily. "My siblings." She quietly flicked her tail at Redfur, signaling for him to leave for that moment. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:06, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe let out another sob, pressing his face into Wrenflight's fur. Father.. please.. ''Lifting his head, his eyes stopped watering. ''He's... he's with StarClan now.. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:17, June 16, 2015 (UTC) "StarClan has blessed us." Wolfclaw placed her tail on her brother's shoulder. "Silverstorm is expecting kits. Our siblings." Silverstorm smiled. "I suspected it a while ago - but it was just my prey-rich muscles. Now I know it's true." She pressed her head on Wrenflight's flank. "He was a wonderful father." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 15:33, June 16, 2015 (UTC) (Idea: Since Wrenflight is now dead, could Firestripe adopt the kits and pretend to be like a father to them?) Firestripe whispered a mournful sob one last time before glaring up at his sister. "Kits? That's wonderful! But.." His voice trailed off. ''They'll have no father.. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:41, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Hiddenshade shrugged, deciding he'd look for Birchstar alone since nobody else will. Ducking out of camp, the deputy tracked the leader, flattening his ears as he noticed that his scent had traveled into the twoleg place. ''Oh StarClan no... With a disgusted look, Hiddenshade leaped over the fence, following Birchstar's scent until he nearly came nose-to-nose with him. "What- Where did you go?! The Clan was worried sick!"Silverstar 15:42, June 16, 2015 (UTC) (Ah, that's a great idea! Do you want one, since there's going to be two?) "I know, their father is dead." Silverstorm sighed and glanced at her son. "But maybe...maybe you've got the same fatherly instincts and if you ever get a mate..." She smiled and licked Firestripe's shoulder. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 15:47, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe looked at his sister blankly. "I could be their father." Firestripe offered, smiling. "It would help Wrenflight to know he wasn't forgotton. I can't bare to ever see kits without a father.." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 15:51, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Back in the nursery, Phoenixkit easily pinned Leopardkit, his head held high as he huffed down at the much smaller kit. "Hah, Phoenixstar strikes again!" The elegant Leopardkit flattened her ears in response, but Phoenixkit simply ignored her, continuing on with his gloating.Silverstar 15:56, June 16, 2015 (UTC) "I know...just think of Stormwillow when Streamwing and her siblings were born," Silverstorm murmured sadly. "She had to raise them alone. I'm glad you're offering to do so, and I proudly accept." She started licking Wrenflight's fur flat, breathing in his scent for the last time. "Besides, this will help you in the future." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 15:58, June 16, 2015 (UTC) Firestripe flattened his ears, looking at Wrenflight. This is for you. This is all.. for you.. Nodding, Firestripe gazed at Silverstorm dryily. "So, mother, when are you expecting?" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:30, June 16, 2015 (UTC) "Just 'bout two moons time," Silverstorm replied. (Timeskip?) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 16:51, June 16, 2015 (UTC) (idk) Copperdusk dipped her head. "He was a great warrior, and StarClan will accept Wrenflight openly," she murmured. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 19:33, June 16, 2015 (UTC) (Maybe when Hidden becomes leader, I mean, Birch is gonna lose his next life soon) Stormwillow lowered her head. Wrenflight saved my life. I won't be able to pay him back now. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 23:19, June 16, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry I haven't been on x3 I've been watching Wolf's Rain. IT'S AMAZING) "I can't wait," Firestripe murmered, purring at the thought. Redfur watched Wolfclaw and wrapped his tail around her. "Wrenflight is walking with StarClan now, and he's watching over you." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 23:23, June 16, 2015 (UTC) (Time skip after Birch loses his next life and Hidden becomes leader? I want to talk about Silver's kits...I plan for there to be two, but it's your choice Flame :P) "I know," Wolfclaw sighed. "I wish he could see my mother's kits." Silverstorm purred, placing her tail on Firestripe's back. "I want you to be the best fatherly figure possible. Some of your father's traits may have passed on to you." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 00:20, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Bluepaw crouched down, while Silverpaw tasted the scent of badger in the air, but decided to leave it alone. Streamwing told me that badgers are dangerous once... better not go near that foul-smelling creature... -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 05:12, June 17, 2015 (UTC) (No; We need that occurance to happen. Just wait a little longer until Birch dies his final death and steps down as leader, giving Hidden the leader position. Besides, its only two moons xP) Firestripe's eyes glimmered in the shining sunlight. "I'd be honored to father them," Firestripe purred. "Wrenflight would've wanted it." Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:44, June 17, 2015 (UTC) (I meant after) "He still loves you, you know." Silverstorm lifted a paw and licked it slowly. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 17:52, June 17, 2015 (UTC) (It's really not up to me, it's up to Whiskers. She's the one in hold of Birch right now, and she's the one planning the Earthquake) Firestripe flattened his ears. "Yeah, I know.." Curling his lip, he dug his claws into the soil. Stupid badger! ..It'll be time to burry Wrenflight soon.. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 17:55, June 17, 2015 (UTC) (She's been inactive recently...idk if someone should take over her characters...) "Let's wait for Birchstar," Silverstorm murmured. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 17:58, June 17, 2015 (UTC) (She's not inactive, Stormver. She has a life too, plus other things to worry about) Firestripe nodded, looking up at Silverstorm dryily. ''My new siblings.. will become my adoptive kits.. ''Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:01, June 17, 2015 (UTC) (Everyone has a life...unfortunately mine is not at its best. Heat is causing me to stay inside all day. (Whyyyy summer whyyyyy)) Silverstorm waited for the arrival of Birchstar. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 18:07, June 17, 2015 (UTC) (Yes, i have a life, thank you flame. Must I define what inactive is? I haven't been on since YESTERDAY, inactive isTHREE MONTHS. I will get things done by my schedule, not yours. Be patient)'Silverstar' 18:26, June 17, 2015 (UTC) (Not trying to start a debate here, but.. Whiskers is right, one day isn't inactive. I've been inactive on other wiki's for about 2 weeks, and they never even once called me inactive. A month or two, that's inactive..) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 18:35, June 17, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, chill, let's just let this slide. All I was doing was just trying to point out that we probably should've slowed down just a tad....geez, don't get so worked up ;-;) Streamwing walked over to Wrenflight's body, her eyes filled with grief. "My father, you saved the Clan and changed our lives forever. You will be missed." When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 18:50, June 17, 2015 (UTC) Bluepaw flattened his ears and joined Streamwing, looking at the body of his mother's father with grief in his eyes. Copperdusk shook out her dark ginger fur, tentatively stepping forward, while out of camp, Silverpaw climbed up a tree casually, and looked down below, thinking of nothing as her life went by. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:57, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (Silverpaw's going to have a freak accident, I know it!) "He's not just your father," Wolfclaw muttered, walking over to Streamwing. "He was my father too." That meant that they were half-siblings. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 10:34, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (Daddy moment) Birchstar returned to camp, following Hiddenshade with his head bowed. One last life, that was all he had left. If he lost that, then the next time he was attacked, he'd die. The tabby took in a deep breat as he raised his head, his gaze then falling onto Mintkit with her older brother, Stormrage. Birchstar's gaze immediately softened. ''I'm proud of Stormrage, he'd be quite the father. Both of them have great destinies, well, Mintkit does, I don't know about Stormrage. Seperating from his deputy, the leader headed towards his two children, sitting down before them. "Well well, looks like Stormrage is a good brother after all. I'm very proud of both of you...And Mintkit has quite a future ahead of her."Silverstar 16:22, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Mintkit looked up at Birchstar with excitement. "I do, daddy? What is it?" Her cheery tone became a squeal as she tried leaning on her brother. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:27, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Stormrage twitched his whiskers in amusement before wrapping his tail around his sister, his ears angling towards his father as he spoke. "Mintkit, StarClan visited me today, I bet Frostleaf will get the message as well." Birchstar hinted, nuzzling his blind daughter gently.Silverstar 16:29, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (Uh, did anyone see that Birch just passed Wrenflight's body without noticing? And also…please slow down. I'm typing on my kindle and it's very hard.) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 16:32, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (Stomver, it's only been 3 posts, calm down. Secondly, we're in the middle of somethinger very important. Unless you don't want that time skip, I suggest you let us continue with what we're doing.)Silverstar 16:35, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Mintkit whipped her head around. "StarClan visited you?" She gasped, her blind eyes round with curiousity. "How? Can I visit StarClan too??" Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:37, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (Chill out! It's hard for me to type on my kindle and I can't copy and paste! So just chill, and please don't ignore my characters…it's very offensive to me when you do that. THEY ARE THERE TOO.) Poking through the bushes, Swiftpaw watched a squrriel. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 16:45, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (Um, you were the one who just came barging in on us, please chill out. We're busy, we'll respond when we're done, unless you don't want that timeskip. Your character didn't approach mine, therefore, it isn't ignoring. When Owlswoop died, everyone ignored him, chill. .-.) Birchstar let out a soft purr, nuzzling Mintkit gently. "You will one day, my sweet, at every Half-moon. Do you understand what I'm saying now, Mintkit? Do you get my hints?" He murmured, gazing down at his offspring.Silverstar 16:48, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Mintkit stared blankly at the sky in confusion. "..I'm gonna be a leader like you someday?" She questioned, cocking her head in confusion. She didn't exactly understand what her father was trying to point out, but she knew it had to be a greater destiny than any. Blood doesn't always have to mean death 16:56, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (and to think that when Birch will die, everyone will notice…geez, I'm dying of laughter. Watching a 'try not to laugh' video.) Silverstorm sighed and grieved silently, licking the badger blood off her mate's ears. Blech! Don't lick badger blood! When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 17:11, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (erm, what's been happening?) Humans are mostly Water. Cats are mostly Awesome! 19:26, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (Birch is about to die, Falconpaw was exiled, Ashpaw was killed, Cardinalblaze gave birth to Mintkit and Phoenixkit. Mintkit is blind. Silverstorm is expecting kits, Wrenflight was killed, Streampaw and her siblings are warriors, Streamwing, Nightstripe, and Sparrowfrost. Redfur and Wolfclaw are starting to get close, Firestripe will be the adoptive father of Silverstorm's kits. That's about it - check the archives for in-depth posts.) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 19:36, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (Guys, calm down. Stormver, I do think you called slow down too early, but I do think that Whiskers overreacted. Seriously, I have had enough of all of this, and also the argument that's been going on over at the TOFS.... .-. seriously, get over all of this.) -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 19:38, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (^^ I was typing on my kindle and got ec'd twice, nearly three times. Guys, sometimes I type my posts on a slow and laggy kindle paperwhite, and I can't copy and paste. It's very hard for me to post when you guys are typing five words a second and posts go flying. So please, I will warn you about editing on my kindle in the future, but when I am, please slow down…) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 19:44, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (One suggestion I can give you, Stormver: Download Google Docs, and write your rp there. You can easily copy-paste it there if you get ec'd..) Blood doesn't always have to mean death 21:16, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (No, I'm on a paperwhite, and I'm pretty sure it wouldn't support Docs. It doesn't have apps, all it has is books, a browser, and the store...It doesn't have a copy-paste feature anyway, so I'm at a disadvantage when rp is going fast…) When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 21:40, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Cloudflight gave her paw a lick. Humans are mostly Water. Cats are mostly Awesome! 22:47, June 18, 2015 (UTC) (Flame, Stormver pointed out that she can't copy-paste on her Kindle, so that suggestion wouldn't work. Just sayin') Silverpaw heard a chirp of a bird from where she was in the tree. Great... she thought, as she looked up and saw a robin. Stupid robins... Maybe I'll go hunting... The gray cat looked at the robin, and then she moved slowly, feeling her stomach rumble with hunger. -- Now I've still got a lot of fight left in me 04:39, June 19, 2015 (UTC) (True; and by the way guys, Wrenflight's body is in the center of camp where everyone can see him. If you just walk by and say, 'oh he's dead i don't care.' then that's extremely insulting to me.) Icepaw and Swiftpaw crouched beside Wrenflight's body, greiving silently, along with Streamwing, Nightstripe, Silverstorm, Wolfclaw, Sparrowfrost, and Stormwillow. Each cat was paying their respects for the black tom. When given the choice between being right or being kind, choose kind. 11:57, June 19, 2015 (UTC) Category:FlameClan Category:Roleplay Category:The Clan